Memories: Naruto
by StrawberryNova
Summary: A story told in three different perspectives. With the final member of the original team 7 lost, Naruto finds himself lost too. Only to be found again by another. NaruHina/SasuSaku in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I swatted at the stupid black thing hovering around my head. Why did we need to have this stupid bug around anyway? Pakkun would've worked just as well…and less work too!

I resisted the urge to just smash it. Shino would have my head if I came back with his precious pet smeared on my jacket. After months of persuasion, presents, and the occasional begging, we finally convinced him to lend us 'Aoi.'

What the hell is up with that name, anyway? The thing was black, not blue! Why not name him a good, sturdy name? Like, Ramen, or Ichiraku? Perfects names there!

I lost my train of thought as Sakura sped past me.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" I called to her. "Wait!"

Where was she going without me? And in the wrong direction, too!

"I'm just checking the cliff, Aoi might be wrong!" She called back to me and sped up.

In a few moments I had completely lost sight of her—it unnerved me greatly. I know she's a more capable shinobi than myself, but I still worry she could be kidnapped. I grinned to myself at the thought of her being kidnapped, kicking and screaming. Probably getting a few good shots down below, too.

After amusing myself with the thought for a few minutes, I raced up to meet Sakura. She was standing with her back to the valley, grinning.

"Naruto," she called to me, "I found—AH!"

I choked as her foot slipped and the cliff crumbled below her. I was still to far away to do anything of use.

It's okay, I reassured myself, she'll live through a minor spill. She can cling to the sides with chakra anyway.

As I met the cliff's edge, my heart dropped into my stomach. Sure enough, Sakura was there, free-falling face first into the valley. But that wasn't what was scaring the shit out of me.

Large boulders loomed over her, probably dislodged from her slip. They were going to crush her the moment she hit the ground. There was no escape. Maybe I could…

I tore off my jacket and readied myself to launch over the cliff. Just as I was tensing my muscles for the launch, someone grabbed me from behind, restraining me. Pale—almost white—skin adorned the arms that held me from Sakura.

"Sai!" I screamed at him, "Let me go! Sakura-chan will be crushed!"

He didn't let up. "You can't save her, Naruto. You may even just dislodge more boulders."

His voice was tense, pained. This was hurting him too.

I stopped struggling.

"You're right. But…but what can we do?!" The panic in my voice was obvious. I turned to look him in the face.

He stared at me with his blank eyes, "Call her name. She might be able to save herself once she notices the boulders."

I didn't waste another moment.

"Sakura-chan!" I called down to her, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Damnit, why wasn't she responding?! She hadn't already passed out, had she?! I needed to be louder, the boulders were gaining speed!

"Sakura-chan, _Sakura-chan_!" My voice broke. They were getting too close.

Sai finally decided it was time to help. "Sakura-san, look out!"

Finally, she reacted. She turned over, a look of amusement on her face. A heartbeat later, it turned to terror—and realization of the situation.

"_NO!_"

I felt as if I had been smacked by a thousand Tsunade's. She wasn't going to be able to get out of the way.

I watched in numb shock as her body hit the hard ground. The boulders rained around her, missing her by inches. But I knew what was coming; one of the larger boulders was shadowing her body.

In the last moment, I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai grabbed my shoulder as my scream echoed through the valley. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground, panting in pained gasps. Tears rained down my face, dotting the dusty earth.

"She's gone…" Sai's voice sounded plain, emotionless.

I looked up at him—ready to scream at him for acting like that—when I noticed tears streaming down his face. He threw me his faux-smile as his tears mixed with mine on the ground.

Not being able to bear the sight, I looked back at the ground. The earth was shaking.

"Naruto…you should lie down. You're trembling very badly."

Oh. I'm shaking. Never mind my earlier statement then.

"Y-your no m-medic n-nin…d-don't tell me w-w-what to d-do…" I muttered to him. He chuckled.

And I broke down. Sobs racked my body. I couldn't see straight. My head felt as if it were going to explode.

"Why, why did it have to be her? Why Sakura-chan?" I tilted my head to the sky and began screaming, "Why not me?! Am I too damned for you?! Too damned for your precious heaven?! WHY NOT HELL THEN?!"

Sai sat down next to me as I continued screaming.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" The rest broke into unintelligible gurgles and moans as I choked on my sobs.

"Life isn't fair Naruto-kun." Sai patted me on the back, using a suffix on my name in some odd attempt of comfort. "It just isn't fair."

I knew that. I of all people knew that the most. But why couldn't life be fair just this once? Why not once?

I cried for the next few hours as Sai carried me to the gates, the mission forgotten. I didn't even care if the others made fun of me for it. He set me down and we made a wobbly beeline for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Sorry for not saying anything in the last chapter, I rushed through it. Uh...if you don't really understand what's going on, it might help to read the other two.

And, chapter lengths will vary greatly, because I'm trying to keep these all in synch. Not as easy as it sounds.


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral was organized to be small. So, of course, it wasn't. My talk with Tsunade flashed through my mind once again.

-

_I pushed open the door, not even bothering to knock._

"_Naruto! Why the hell don't you knock?" She yelled at me, stashing the sake I knew she had just been drinking, "You could be someone important!"_

_I shook my head, she looked up at me._

"_Naruto? Naruto, what's wrong?" Her voice seemed calm, but I could hear the hint of panic, "What happened?!"_

_I stared at her with eyes I knew were raw and red from crying, "Sakura-chan's dead."_

_She stared back at me. A thick silence fell over us._

_Finally, she spoke, "We'll hold the funeral tomorrow."_

_I stared at her, expecting her to get pissed off at me for not bringing the body back. I hadn't even given her an explanation. But, she just smiled sadly. _

"_I trust you Naruto. If you didn't bring the body back, there must be a good reason." It was like she could read my mind._

_She raised her hand to dismiss me. I turned—ready to go tell her parents—when Tsunade spoke again._

"_Don't worry, I'll tell her parents. And her friends too. I wouldn't leave that burden to you."_

_Relief washed over me, but it was soon replaced by pain. Her funeral would be tomorrow. My last chance to say goodbye._

-

I gripped the fabric over my heart. My last chance was now. In front of this stupid picture.

I wanted to say it to her face.

But it was too late for that. If only I had known earlier…I could've prevented it.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

I looked up at the voice that broke my concentration. Hinata smiled sadly at me.

"O-oh, Hinata." Why was she talking to me?

She made a motion with her hand, "It's your turn."

I blinked, looking over at the casket with Sakura's picture on it. The empty casket. Tsuande stood there, looking at me, and I realized she must've just called me to start the ceremony.

I lifted the flower I held in my hand—a daffodil, such a stupid choice—and walked over to Sakura's picture. Gingerly, I placed the flower over my heart, bowed my head, and told her a silent goodbye.

I shook my head as I walked away; ignoring the strange looks I got for my odd prayer. It didn't matter today. I took my place back beside Hinata, watching the people go up, place their flower by her photo, and walk back.

It wasn't until the last couple of people went up that I realized just how many had come. All of her friends were here, her family too, but others had come. People she had healed, people she had taken care of in the hospital.

I had never realized how many friends she had made at the hospital; how many people she'd left behind; how many would miss her.

But I would miss her the most. I had that much to myself, at least.

As the funeral ended, I found myself confused. What do I do now? I don't feel like training…

I sighed to myself, "Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto-kun?"

I turned around to find Hinata again, "Hey Hinata…"

"Would you…" she pressed her index fingers together, her unusual habit, "Would you like to get some ramen with me?"

I stared at her. Ramen at a time like this?

But it was against my morals to turn down ramen.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "Why not? Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next day to a storm.

And didn't get out of bed.

Memories filled my head. Each one I had smiled fondly at until I realized that's all it was. A memory.

And now I had no one to share them with.

I feel asleep having spent the whole day in my bed.

I'll get up tomorrow. Or the next day.


End file.
